total_calamity_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
Here is a comprehensive list of the RP’s characters. A template for a character page can be found here. Every page relating to characters can also be found here. 'NOTES' *If the name has an asterisk(*), that means the character has not yet physically appeared in the roleplay. *If the name is striked out, that means the character is deceased, with the exception of the Story Characters and Boss Creatures sections. 'Terrarian Legion' The unofficial group of Terrarians and other humans who have set out to explore the vast world and slay these beastly creatures for their outstanding loot. They have yet to realize their true importance. *Steven Terrestria *Bob *Michael *Seony *Deedee *Calamitas *Alveare Apis 'Yharim's Forces' A fearsome force lead by Tyrant King Yharim, consisting of a handful of Gods, along with tens of thousands of creatures human or otherwise, that serve under the Tyrant. These are the important members. 'Row of Elite' The highest ranking officials of the army, including Yharim himself and his handpicked elite. *[[Yharim|'Tyrant King Yharim']] *[[Yharon|'Yharon, The Jungle Dragon']] *[[Calamitas?|'Pseudo-Calamitas']] *[[Doggo|'The Devourer of Gods']] *[[Draedon|'Draedon']] *[[The Slime God|'The Slime God']] *[[Siren|'Siria “Siren” Leviathos']] 'Sentinels of the Devourer' A trio of cosmic being bound by a pact to serve the Devourer of Gods to their “death”. Their main task currently is hunting down Providence, but the Devourer may occasionally order them to do his current bidding, or, in the case of Signus, hunt down and assassinate a desired individual. *[[Ceaseless Void|'Ceaseless Void']] *[[Storm Weaver|'Storm Weaver']] *[[Signus|'Signus, Envoy of the Devourer']]* 'Slime God Disciples' Other beings, mostly Slimes of some sort, that serve the Slime God. Each are assigned a task. *[[The Slime Gods|'The Slime Gods']] *[[King Slime|'King Slime']] *[[The Dark Emperor|'The Dark Emperor']]* *[[Goozma|'Goozma']] 'Other Members' These are the other members of the army who either have no significant role or serve indirectly. *[[Catastrophe|'Catastrophe']]* *[[Cataclysm|'Cataclysm']]* *[[Plaguebringer Goliath|'Plaguebringer Goliath']]* *Beaky the Bumblebirb *The Bumblebirbs 'The Crimson' Creatures associated with the Crimson. Most of them serve the Brain of Cthulhu, assisting it in regenerating its body. *[[Cthulhu|'Brain of Cthulhu']]* *[[Perforators|'The Perforators']] *[[Wall of Flesh|'Wall of Flesh']] *[[The Slime Gods|'Crimulan Slime God']]* 'The Corruption' Creatures associated with the now destroyed Corruption. *[[Hive Mind|'The Hive Mind']] *[[The Slime Gods|'Ebonian Slime God']] 'Lunar Guard' A cult led by the Lunatic Cultist that worships the late Xeroc. They are responsible for keeping the Moon Lord imprisoned on the Moon. *[[Lunatic Cultist|'Lunatic Cultist']] *[[Celestial Pillars|'Celestial Pillars']]* *[[Firefly|'Firefly']] 'Children of Cthulhu' Cthulhu's spawn, created during the Dark Lord's reign. *[[Dusking|'Dusking']]* 'Factionless' These are the characters who follow none of the aforementioned factions and work alone. Most of them are still opposed to Yharim's Forces. *[[Providence|'Providence, The Profaned Goddess']]* *[[Profaned Guardians|'The Profaned Guardians']] *[[Moon Lord|'The Moon Lord']] *[[Brimstone Elemental|'Brimstone Elemental']] *Queen Bee *Skeletron *Permafrost *Red Ravager *Plantera* *Earth Elemental* *Retinazer/Raven Sigilia *Spazmatism/Sparrow Sigilia *[[Noxus|'Noxus']]* 'Story Characters' Characters who were "slain" before the events of the roleplay, but still have an impact on the lore. *Braelor *Statis *Daedalus *[[Silva|'Silva']] *[[Cthulhu|'Cthulhu']] *[[Xeroc|'Xeroc']] 'Boss Creatures' Significant creatures the heroes have slain. *Desert Scourge *Eye of Cthulhu *Eater of Worlds *Crabulon *Cryogen *Skeletron Prime here Category:Browse Category:Major Pages Category:Lists Category:Non-Category Pages